


Shared Equity

by sekaiseifuku



Series: Shared Equity [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Selves, Sibling Incest, Twincest, What is this fuckery, indirect mentions of possible badtouch Vitri/Sei, re:code spoilers in the notes, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/pseuds/sekaiseifuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba eventually managed to work things out with his Desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epiproctan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiproctan/gifts).



Life on Midorijima was slow and easy. 

Five days a week, Seragaki Aoba went to the Heibon, put in a full day's work, and walked the kilometer back to his house through the back streets of the old residential district. Most days when he arrived, Ren was already at home, doing the housework or working on his coding. Unsurprisingly, Ren seemed to have a talent for coding that put Aoba's own efforts to shame. He supposed Granny'd had a point when she'd proclaimed it a point of shame for Ren to not take advantage of his first-hand experience with the body and programming of an Allmate. 

Ren had eagerly taken up both these tasks at Granny’s insistence, as a way to “earn his keep." And while Aoba sometimes wished that Ren would feel a bit less obligated on that front, he had to admit that there was something he enjoyed very much about having Ren at home, waiting for him. In fact, the sound of Ren’s voice welcoming him back was one of the best things about his day. 

Some days, however, the one arriving home wasn't him. 

Some days, it was the other part of himself who opened the front door and called out to Ren. 

After the whole Platinum Jail thing had gone down, Aoba had thought his other self had disappeared for good, absorbed and integrated back into himself. He honestly hadn’t expected to hear from him again; however, the very day Ren had returned, so had the other presence deep in his mind. 

The first sound of his other's voice in the back of his head had taken him so by surprise that he had tripped over his own feet and crashed into a nurse in the hall of the hospital. After profuse apologies, he'd then excused himself to the washroom, locked himself in a banged-up stall, and gotten embarrassingly teary-eyed for the second time that day. 

In return, the voice had given him a world of shit. But truth be told, Aoba hadn't been able to muster up much of a protest -- because much to his surprise, Aoba had found himself almost as happy about his other's return as he had about Ren's. 

Sharing a body didn't come with a rulebook, but he had quickly managed to work things out with Desire -- or Sly, as his other preferred to be called these days. The traces of previous difficulties hadn’t disappeared overnight, but they had eased, giving way to a deep fondness neither one of them bothered denying. After everything they'd been through, reaching an agreement about sharing control had come fairly easily.

So, while some days it was Sly who was in charge, today it was Aoba who shuffled out of his shoes and shouted "I'm back" into the quiet of the house. 

The warmth that filled his stomach at the faint "Welcome home" that drifted down from upstairs, however, was not his alone. Sly's relationship with Aoba wasn’t the only thing that had changed. The adversarial undercurrent that had once run between him and Ren had undergone a drastic metamorphosis, replaced by an appreciation that now ran so deep, Sly's expressions of it frequently, and sometimes severely, taxed the limits of their body.

There were times, in fact, when it seemed Sly enjoyed sex with Ren even more than Aoba did. 

\-- _Granny won't be back for at least two hours_ \-- Sly chose that particular moment to make himself known in the form of a helpful reminder. 

_You’ve got to be kidding me,_ Aoba grumbled internally in response. _My ass is still sore from this morning._

\-- _…as if that ever stopped us before..._ \--

Aoba chose to remain silent, knowing any denial would be laughed into oblivion. Instead, he made his way upstairs to see what Ren was up to. If he was at a good stopping point in his work, it was early enough that they could hit Black Needle for happy hour and still make it back in time to enjoy whatever Granny had planned for dinner. 

As he slid open the door to their shared room, he saw Ren sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of their computer, staring at the monitor with a strange expression on his face. Seeing him like that, a faint thrum of worry settled low in Aoba's stomach. 

Ren had been somewhat ... off ... recently. For the past few weeks, there had been times when he had gone suddenly and uncharacteristically silent, eyes unfocused and expression almost completely blank. It was almost as if he weren’t actually present in his body. 

Considering everything that had happened, Aoba hadn’t wanted to think about that idea too much. And he most certainly hadn't said anything about it to Ren. 

Because if Aoba was being honest with himself, he would admit to having been scared to bring it up. 

Ren's rehabilitation had been going well, as had his integration into daily life among their friends and family. Every day, Aoba woke up and couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Ren warm and alive and _there_ , snoring softly into the pillow next to him. Still though, despite everything that had happened and how wonderful it all had been, Aoba hadn't been able to shake the feeling that there was another shoe out there, just waiting to drop. 

And if this was it ...

Aoba shut his eyes and swallowed, halting that train of thought in its tracks. Thinking about that kind of stuff wasn’t going to do any good. "Hey," he started, opening his eyes to see something shift in Ren’s body at the sound of his voice.

It reminded him very much of when he used to wake Ren's Allmate body from sleep mode. And that realization was absolutely terrifying.

"Everything okay?" he asked. He tried to keep the concern from his voice, but he had always been terrible at hiding stuff like that. 

"Mm … yes." Ren murmured, the tone of his voice unusually serious. He opened his mouth as if to stay something, but stopped suddenly, his brow creasing as he took a breath, held it for a moment, then released it slowly into the air between them.

The uneasy feeling inside Aoba blossomed into the beginnings of panic.

"Aoba,” Ren said suddenly, looking up to meet his eyes. “Please don’t worry.” 

They couldn't share feelings like they once had, but Ren still knew him even better than he knew himself. 

"Ren … what's wrong?" Aoba clenched his fist, the squeak of his leather gloves loud in the quiet of the room. 

"Nothing,” Ren replied, almost automatically. “I am well. Physically ... I am quite well." 

Despite what was meant to be a reassuring tone, Aoba knew there was something else behind that statement. 

"... but?" 

He tried to keep his voice calm as the caustic sense of panic coalesced in his chest and throat, tightening to the point where he didn't know if he was going to be able to continue breathing. 

\-- _you need to calm the fuck down_ \-- 

The voice in the back of his mind, laced with just the slightest bit of impatience, was just what Aoba needed to hear. 

\-- _freaking out isn’t going to do a damned bit of good_

 _idiot_ \-- 

That last part was more affectionate than not. Sly's tendency to say whatever was on his mind was often a pain in the ass, but there were times when he managed to say the right thing at just the right time. And right now, Aoba needed that bluntness. 

"Ren ... what's going on?" He crossed the room to squat down beside Ren and look up into his downturned face

"Ah." Ren shifted uncomfortably. "I don’t quite know where to begin.” The furrow in his brow deepened as his gaze shifted downward. “I suppose that … I have been experiencing something ... unusual..." His voice trailed off. 

"Unusual?"

"Yes ..." Ren looked up, catching Aoba's gaze through long eyelashes. "I think ..." He blinked once, worrying his bottom lip with the tip of a canine before continuing with a confused smile on his face ---

"I believe Sei is not entirely gone."

A surge of emotion washed over Aoba in response, obliterating the raw, gnawing panic and replacing it with something infinitely more complex. 

And it was as much from Sly as it was from Aoba.


	2. Chapter 2

By the strange sort of mutual, unspoken agreement at which they'd become expert, Aoba and Ren had stopped having sex. 

They still sat next to each other on the couch, shared a bath, and slept together, side by side in the chill of the autumn night; however, as soon as the possibility of Sei being potentially aware in some hidden corner of his body had arisen, Ren and Aoba had stopped engaging in anything remotely sexual. 

This did not change the fact that Aoba still desired Ren. And, by the heat that he frequently saw in Ren's eyes, the feeling remained mutual.

A familiar prickle of annoyance ran through Aoba's body as he shrugged off his jacket and flopped onto his bed.

\-- _the two of you need to get the fuck over this_ \--

As might be expected, Sly was dealing with the imposed celibacy particularly poorly.

\-- _even if Sei is in there, you can't think he didn't know what the two of you would get up to with his body ..._ \--- The annoyance that accompanied that remark manifested itself as a gnawing, prickly thing low in their stomach. 

\-- _it's why he gave the damned thing to Restraint after all ... he **knew** we were going to fuck like rabbits_ \--

 _His name is Ren_.

\-- _whatever_ \--

_And no.  
Absolutely not._

\-- _you know, you're both basically just saying 'fuck you' by not using his gift the way he wanted you to_ \--

Aoba sighed. 

\-- _I'm about ready to take over and do it for us_ \--

_You wouldn't dare._

The two of them might have come to an understanding and acceptance of each other, which might have involved allowing Sly control of their body pretty much whenever he wished, but Aoba had to draw the line somewhere. He figured "possible non-consensual incest" was a pretty damned clear line.

\-- _didn't we settle that technicality months ago?_ \-- Sly huffed. Aoba could practically feel him crossing his nonexistent arms and glaring impatiently.

Celibacy and Sly did not get along well. 

At all.

\-- _you're damned right_ \-- 

_You of all people should understand why we can't,_ Aoba thought, perhaps more harshly than he should have. After all, Sly had lived for years as passenger in a body over which he had very little control.

The silence he received in response was unsurprising.

Still ... Aoba understood Sly's frustration. He missed the easy intimacy they shared with Ren. He missed the feel of Ren's hands on his bare skin and the warmth of Ren's body pressed against him. And even now, knowing that Ren's body might still be his own brother's body, Aoba still burned with desire.

\-- _you can deny it all you want, but that right there is not just from me_ \-- Sly said. -- _that's all you_ \--

And, of course, he was right. 

Aoba felt Sly rising to the surface, taking control and sliding their hand down their waist, running it across the narrow bit of skin that had been exposed by their shirt riding up, before moving to unbuckle their belt.

 _Again?_ Aoba thought in a strange form of resigned protest as Sly unzipped and released their cock, which was already rising to the occasion.

\-- _either this or the other_ \--

Sly shifted enough to ease their pants down, then ran his thumb up their shaft before taking hold and tugging more roughly than Aoba was used to. Sly, after all, had a much greater appetite for the harder side of things. As Ren had grown stronger, Sly had shown a very pointed interest in getting him to use that strength in bed.

And while that wasn't necessarily something Aoba would have pursued on his own, he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it. After all, no matter how distinct Sly had become, there was no denying the fact that his desires were Aoba's own.

Still, though -- even now, after more than a year of shared control, he couldn't get over how strange being the observer was as Sly used their body like this. He could feel everything -- the heat of their cock and the tight pressure of their fingers -- but unlike when he did it himself, he never knew what was coming next. The rhythm and speed were different, and there were times when Sly's grip was so tight that it bordered on pain. 

But Aoba could feel how much it turned Sly on to be that rough, jerking their cock rapidly and biting their lip so hard he was sure the skin would break. The hot pleasure wasn't something Sly could keep to himself; it washed over Aoba, coloring his arousal with something much darker than he ever experienced with Ren. And there, occupying the space in the back of their mind as Sly worked their body into a state of acute and painful excitement, Aoba gave himself freely over to the experience.

Because he couldn't ignore the need that built within them day after day.

Sometimes, when they were like this, he wondered what it would be like for the two of them to do this not in a single body, but as two separate beings. He wondered what it would be like for Sly to be able to press him against their bed and to give as hard as he liked to receive. 

"I'd fuck you so hard," Sly said aloud, his breath coming in rapid pants as he sped up his pace, "you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week.

And god help him, the thought of that turned Aoba on -- turned both of them on -- so much that it was mere seconds before their climax hit, washing over them in a wave of intense pleasure. They came with a sharp cry, splattering their stomach and t-shirt with come.

For a long moment, the only sound in the room was the sharp intake of their breath. Then, Sly laughed as he held their hand up, very much like he was _showing it_ to Aoba before wiping it on the bed cover. 

"You really got off on that..." he murmured, taking a deep breath and holding it briefly before exhaling all at once. 

If Aoba had been in control of their body, he knew his cheeks would have been burning with shame. Because Sly was right; he _had_ gotten off to the idea of them fucking. Even though he knew it wasn't even a remote possibility, it still didn't stop him from imagining the "what if."

 _You're going to have to wash the blanket, now_ he thought, attempting to change the subject. _There's no way in hell Granny's going to miss that stain._

\-- _man, you are such a buzzkill,_ \-- Sly snorted as he began to release his control bit by bit, sinking back down into their mind. -- _you can't even let a guy enjoy the afterglow_ \-- 

For a while, Aoba remained where he was. There was something about the few moments when control of their body was shifting from one to another that made him feel like they were as close as could be possible. There, when they both were more inside their mind than their body, was the closest they could ever be to truly touching each other. 

After he'd regained full control, Aoba lay still on the bed, his body lax with release. The soft whirr of the heater above him was punctuated only by the steady, slow sound of his breathing.

Several minutes passed before he heard Sly's voice, faint on the edge of his consciousness. 

\-- _we're going to have to figure something out_ \--

Aoba sighed. 

"Yeah, I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Aoba rounded the corner of the living room, a half-eaten bag of chips in hand, and caught sight of Ren sitting cross-legged on the couch, flipping through an old book of maps.

Sly, who had been surprisingly quiet since the jacking-off incident a couple days prior, was suddenly at the forefront of their mind. The subsequent and sudden sense of excitement that jolted through Aoba had a certain quality that made the exact nature of whatever thoughts were going through Sly's consciousness quite clear. 

_I thought we'd agreed about Ren being off limits._ Aoba directed toward him.

\-- _Not Ren_ \-- Sly said, absolutely thrumming with a strange and overwhelming sense of anticipation.

That was enough to stop Aoba dead in his tracks. As he came to a standstill and took a closer look, he realized that Sly was right. The person sitting on the couch wasn't Ren at all. The tilt of the head was different and the set of his shoulders was completely wrong. And the expression...

"O .. Onii-san?" Aoba whispered.

"Aoba." He looked up from the book and smiled gently as their gazes locked. "It's been a while ... I hope you'll forgive the intrusion."

The bag of chips fell out of Aoba's hand as he rushed across the room to wrap his arms around Sei, finally able to embrace him, the way he'd imagined since the first moment he learned of Sei's existence. As he concentrated on the feel of his brother, alive and solid in his arms, it registered that it wasn't just the way Sei inhabited his body that made him appear different. There was something that about him that _felt_ different from Ren ... something softer and more yielding somehow, despite the identical build.

And there was no doubt that Sly liked that very much indeed.

"You're back," they breathed into the soft fabric of Sei's t-shirt.

"It does seem that way," Sei replied, raising his arms to gently return the embrace.

"How? I thought ..." Aoba ducked his head into the crook of Sei's neck, remembering the last time they'd been face-to-face.

" ... you destroyed me?" Sei finished the thought, his voice kinder than it should have been.

Aoba sighed, his mind recalling the terrible feeling of their power building inside them, growing to the point where it had been ready to be wielded against their own flesh and blood.

"...yeah."

"Oh, you did." Sei pulled back to look down at Aoba with an expression that was far more understanding than Aoba deserved. He reached up to brush at the dampness that Aoba hadn't realized had begun to build in his eyes.

"Then _how_?" 

"Well," Sei began, "it seems my Desire had different wishes. You did a very good job, but he was always quite the stubborn one."

" _Your_ Desire?"

"Yes." Sei smiled, the edges of his eyes crinkled as he tilted his head slightly. "Although I suppose it might be more accurate to say he is the mirror of your own." He leaned in slightly, examining Aoba's face. "Have the two of you made your peace?" 

Aoba was caught completely off guard by the strength and complexity of Sly's reaction to this. It was so unexpected, in fact, that before he could process exactly what all of this could possibly mean, Sly was there at the forefront of their body, threading his hands through Sei's hair and kissing him full on the mouth. And instead of shoving them away, Sei was practically melting into it, opening up to Sly like this was exactly what he had been waiting for. 

The thrill that raced up their spine at the feel of not Ren's but _their brother's_ lips against theirs should have been mortifying, but it wasn't. In fact, it felt like something was falling into place, the contact between them somehow mending a long-forgotten, silently aching wound inside.

They were kissing their brother. And rather than being disturbed by it, Aoba was suddenly and absolutely aching with need. And as much as he would have liked to have denied it, the source of that need really was every bit Aoba's as it was Sly's.

Too soon, Sei pulled back, his cheeks flushed. He was quiet for a long moment, the sound of their rapid breathing the only sound in the room. "I'm so happy to see you," he said suddenly. 

And it somehow was obvious to both of them that Sei was speaking directly to Sly. 

"Thank you for taking care of him. And yourself," he continued as he raised a hand to their cheek. "And thank you for what you did for me. But as you can see, it was only temporary." 

"... temporary?" Sly whispered. Their chest throbbed with the guilt they'd been carrying within them. They had so desperately wanted to take him with them when they'd found him in Platinum Jail, but that would have contradicted everything Sei had wanted ... so they'd decided together that his wishes were more important than their own.

The guilt they carried within them was a deep, aching pain that had colored every moment of happiness they'd found in the past months.

"We destroyed you ... _completely_." 

"Yes, you did ..." Sei nodded. "And you did such a very good job of it, too." The smile he gave was complex, filled with what seemed to be a thousand fragments of emotion---

"I thought that the other pieces of myself -- the ones I sent out through the years -- would cease to exist when I did."

"But they didn't," Sly said, completing his thought. 

"No." Sei ran his thumb absentmindedly across the line of their cheek. "And as it turns out, one of those pieces was my Desire."

Aoba didn't know why this took them so incredibly by surprise. After all, they and Sei had once been the same being. Considering that, it was only natural that Sei, too, would have his own Desire.

"That piece of me had been gone for so long," Sei continued, "that I thought it had disappeared completely. But I suppose ... not all of me was as ready to let go as I had thought. And once those parts found each other, it seems my Desire recreated the rest." He leaned in, pressing his lips against theirs briefly---

"You are both so wonderfully persistent." 

"How is that possible?" Sly breathed against his brother's mouth.

"I honestly don't know," Sei said, smiling softly. "But ... I can't say that I regret it."

Sly's hands tightened into fists. 

"Aoba," Sei began.

"Sly ... my name is Sly."

"Ah." Sei bowed his head slightly. "My apologies, Sly," he said as he intertwined his fingers with theirs, squeezing them before continuing, "I want you to know -- both you and Aoba -- that there's no need for you worry ... about anything. 

"There's no need to hold back. Not on my account." 

And with that, Sei began to disappear. Aoba watched as the shift happened, the spark in his eyes fading and his body going lax before Ren began to reappear. It took only a few seconds before Ren was fully there, blinking several times in quick succession, trying to gain his bearings. 

After a long moment, he finally opened his mouth. "That was ... unusual." 

"Welcome to the club," Sly said abruptly before retreating, disappearing back into their mind and quite literally _shoving_ Aoba to the forefront.

"Ren," Aoba said, grabbing him by the forearms. "Is he gone? Please tell me he's not gone."

Ren cocked his head, as if attempting to hear something far in the distance. 

"No," he said finally, "he's not gone." Ren raised his free hand to his chest tentatively, as if he were touching Sei, not himself. "He's here ... I can hear him. _Feel_ him." 

"I can't believe it," Aoba said, looking down at their joined hands. He felt in the familiar warmth of Ren's touch, but was keenly aware of the fact that just seconds before, those very hands had been used by Sei and Sly. That for a few minutes, he and Ren had been the observers.

"Aoba." Ren's focus was suddenly on him, fully and completely. "He meant what he said."

"What?" Aoba asked, confused.

"That we don't have to hold back."

And Aoba knew exactly what he meant.

"Ren, we _can't_." Because no matter what they wanted, it wasn't right. It was bad enough that they'd used Sei's body in that way when they thought he was gone, but now that he was back...

\-- _you don't get it at all, do you..._ \--

"No," Aoba said, as much to Sly as to Ren. "Now that we know he's here and aware, we can't impose something like that on him. No matter what he says, we can't do it. It's not _right_."

"Aoba," Ren said. "You misunderstand."

\-- _idiot_ \--

"What is with you two?!" Aoba said, his voice sharp.

"He doesn't mean that he doesn't mind," Ren explained. 

\-- _couldn't you tell from that kiss?_ \-- Sly interjected, the exasperation in his voice clear. -- _he **wants** it_ \-- 

Ren's voice echoed Sly's. "He means that he wants it," he said---

"Sei wants this every bit as much as we do."


	4. Chapter 4

Sly was getting damned fed up with the idiot he was sharing his body with. Considering the fact that the entire purpose of that guy's being was reason, Sly found it damned funny that the little goody-two-shoes was having such a hard time seeing it. For someone who'd spent the better part of the last year getting fucked by a piece of himself in his twin brother's body, the guy was a shocking prude.

It was times like these that made Sly knew he'd made the right decision. 

When Reason had finally accepted him, the urge to melt into his other, to fuse together into an almost-perfect whole had been so tempting, Sly almost hadn't been able to resist. For many months, he'd existed in a strange sort of limbo: his being more closely linked to Reason's than it had been in years, yet still not fully integrated.

It wasn't until Restraint had returned that Sly'd realized what had been holding him back. 

Sly's function -- his entire reason for existence -- was to seek what he did not have. And seeing Restraint not only distinct, but fully autonomous ... Sly had burned with envy.

It was then he realized that he hadn’t fully integrated with Reason because deep down, in the dark, hidden parts of himself that even he didn't fully understand, he had wanted much more than losing himself in combination with Reason. As he’d been there, secreted away as Reason had stood beside that hospital bed, and seen Restraint looking up at them from their brother's body, Sly had realized that integration wasn’t the only option. 

He realized that he wanted what Restraint had achieved for himself.

After all ... Restraint had once been a part of them. And there he was -- a completely independent being. And when Sly thought about it, Restraint had existed as a completely separate being for years. Even before he had gained his human body, he'd had a distinct identity and a _name_. 

Ren. 

Restraint had become Ren.

If one part of them was capable of achieving such a feat, he sure as hell was too. Despite the fact that he and Reason existed together in the same body, at that moment he realized that he could remain separate -- his own being -- if he so desired. And he did. 

It was his nature, after all.

So with that, Desire had become Sly. And it was a damned good thing too. He now understood why Restraint had felt it necessary to separate himself and take over that truly ratty Allmate. 

Sly may have been stuck with a wide variety of embarrassingly soft feelings toward his other self, but it didn't change the fact that Reason -- Aoba -- was incredibly dense. 

_You wake me up when you think that loudly,_ Aoba groused sleepily from the back of their mind. _... and for the record, Ren separated to influence **you** , not me ..._

\-- _yeah, whatever.  
you're still an idiot_ \--

Aoba grumbled a bit before going quiet again. Sly arched his back and stretched his legs, both stiff after a long, well-deserved night in bed. As he shifted onto his side, he felt the familiar, pleasant ache in his ass -- a fond reminder of exactly what they'd gotten up to yesterday afternoon. 

And last night. Twice.

Ren stirred beside him, his eyes blinking lazily as he shifted, pulling Sly toward him and bringing their foreheads into contact. 

Talk about embarrassing feelings -- Sly couldn't help the warmth that spread through him at the contact. Restraint had always been a pain in the ass, but he found he enjoyed this iteration of their relationship much more than the previous. He was a much better pain in the ass these days.

"Aoba," Ren mumbled, still almost fully asleep. He grasped Sly's hand and pressed it to his chest. 

"Not Aoba," Sly corrected, not liking the prickle of doubt that flared up his spine. Ren had never rejected him -- not even once -- but he still couldn't help bracing himself for it every time. 

Old habits and all that bullshit.

"Ah ... Sly ...." Ren smiled softly, his eyes fluttering open briefly as he tightened his hold just the tiniest bit. "... 'morning..." It was only a few seconds before his grip loosened and he drifted back off. 

Sly was glad that Aoba was asleep enough to miss the sense of relief that washed over him. He and Restraint really had come a long way. 

He had just about decided to follow the two of them back into sleep when Ren's eyes opened suddenly, his pupils dilating as he pulled back to bring Sly into focus. It took a second, but Sly's heart leapt in recognition. 

Not Ren. 

"Long time no see, Big Bro."

"Mmm..." As Sei smiled in return and shifted closer, bringing their bodies in direct contact, Sly's attention was drawn toward the unavoidable circumstances that accompanied two men in their sexual prime waking up next to each other. 

Namely, they were both hard as fuck.

Enough of the feelings bullshit -- this was a situation he could deal with. One thing he'd noticed over the past couple weeks was that he and Sei had a hell of a lot in common, and they were always on the same wavelength. He shifted closer, snaking his free arm around Sei's waist and pulling that delicious body flush against him. Sei released a stuttering breath, a combination sigh and laugh, as he wrapped his hand around Sly's forearm, as if to brace himself.

"You're eager this morning," Sei commented, way too blandly for a guy with what felt like a truly raging hard-on. 

"And you're not?" Sly ground his hips against Sei's, thrusting forward to rub their bare cocks together. "Or did you decide to wake up now for another reason..." 

Sei's response was only a smile, the expression soft, yet infinitely cunning. 

Truth be told, it had not escaped Sly's notice that Sei often showed up when he was around. Sei and Ren had worked out a situation similar to the one Sly shared with Aoba, and he knew that Sei was pretty much free to come and go as he pleased. Most of the time, though, it seemed that Sei was content letting Ren take control, particularly when it came to sex. 

It had taken a couple days after Sei'd shown up, but Aoba had eventually gotten over his "no contact" thing. Tentative kisses had soon evolved into truly epic makeout sessions, which very quickly -- thank god -- had put sex back on the menu. It was still mostly Ren, although Sei had, a time or two, taken over in the middle of fucking Aoba. This, incidentally, Sly had found so goddamned hot, the arousal he'd broadcasted had caused Aoba to come almost instantaneously.

Sly made no bones about wanting Sei in whatever way he could have him. 

While Sei wasn't often around for the actual fucking, he _was_ around for other things. And of course, Sly used every opportunity to put his mouth to good use. Due to the size and strength of Sei's body being so different from what he was accustomed to before, he sometimes pulled Sly's hair and fucked his throat to the point of pain without realizing what he was doing. 

Sly fucking loved it. 

And so did Aoba.

Aoba might have been on board with pretty much everything ... but there was _one_ thing he kept resisting.

Sly ran his toe up the line of Sei's calf as he cupped that delicious, tight ass with his free hand. "So, you got anything in particular on your mind ... 'Nii-sama?" He drew that last bit out, knowing the effect it had on both Sei and Aoba. 

Because he knew _both of them_ got off on the brothers thing just as much as he did. The only difference between the two of them was that Sei didn't try to hide it like Aoba did. Sly had long suspected that Sei was a kinky little fuck, and the reaction that simple word elicited only confirmed it.

"I think you have a pretty good idea of what I've got in mind." Sei's hand had made its way between them. It was large enough that it was easy for him to take both of their cocks in hand, pumping them together in a way that made Sly's toes curl. 

\-- _Aoba_ \-- he thought, tearing his attention away from rough pad of Sei's thumb rubbing across the slick head of their cock and directing it inward. -- _this is where you tell me to stop ... otherwise ..._ \-- 

Because what Aoba wanted to deny, but Sly knew for a fact, was that Sei had needs that weren't being met. Their precious Onii-sama had been no blushing virgin when they'd begun this whole thing and it had soon become glaringly obvious that he was accustomed to much more ... intense activities than they'd gotten up to so far.

And Sly was dying to figure out exactly what that meant. 

\-- _Aoba ... if you don't tell me to stop, I'm going to give him exactly what he wants_ \--

After a long pause, Sei felt Aoba sigh. 

_... just ... don't hurt him ..._

Sly did not mention his suspicion that a very large number of things Sei had been used to would probably fall in that particular category. 

\-- _I won't do anything he doesn't want_ \-- he instead thought in reply. 

"Hey." Sly turned his focus outward and reached down to cover Sei's hand, which stilled at his touch. "Ren okay with this?" 

"I wouldn't be here if he weren't," Sei said, a deliberate provocation. 

If it had been just the two of them, Sly would have been sorely tempted to see where exactly that bit of sass would have taken them. There was something about it that reeked of the beginnings of the best sort of manipulation; the tone of Sei's voice baited him just perfectly. Sly wanted to know what would happen if he gave the kind of response Sei was used to ... and was most likely seeking. 

But that was a game for another day. If that path went as dark as Sly thought it might, it would be something that would require a world of negotiations with Aoba. And probably Ren, too. 

They'd have to work up to that.

Besides, there was one boundary he had the go-ahead to push, and Sly had every intention of pushing that one as far as he possibly could. He leaned up so his mouth was against Sei's ear. "I don't mean is Ren okay with a high school makeout session," he whispered, "or any of that sappy bullshit the two of you get up to with Aoba."

"Oh?" There was a hint of danger in Sei's voice that Sly liked very much. 

"No. We've both had enough of that." Sly moved his hand, his fingers caressing the base of Sei's spine before creeping the slightest bit lower. "What I mean is .. is Ren okay with me pinning you down and fucking that hot ass of yours until you scream?" 

The shudder Sei gave in response was absolutely delicious. "He's fine ... more than fine..." 

Sly filed that fact away for future reference. He could count the number of times he and Aoba had fucked Ren on one hand ... combined. And if Ren was 'more than fine' with what was about to go down, it meant Sly wasn't getting his nearly as much as he could. 

But that, too, was something for another day. Right now, he had Sei in his arms -- ready, willing, and so fucking pliant that Sly was just the slightest bit worried he might not be able to last long enough to enjoy this to the maximum.

He slid his hand lower, slipping his fingers in between Sei's cheeks and brushing against his hole, toying with the soft skin before pressing the tip of his finger in, just the slightest bit. Sei arched into Sly's touch, his body begging for more. It didn't take long for Sly to work the rest of it, pressing deep inside Sei's body, curling, until ...

"Ah!" Sei gasped, his blunt fingernails digging into the side of Sly's cock and his grasp tightening to the point of sharp, delicious pain. As he worked that sweet spot over again and again, Sly could feel Sei leaking a truly copious amount of precome onto both of their cocks. The slick sounds of Sei's hand working them both were punctuated by the soft panting of his breaths and moans, half-bitten back.

"You like that, 'Nii-sama?" he asked as he pulled his finger out to begin the process of working a second inside. Lube would make it easier, but Sly figured that could wait a while longer yet. He was just about to go back to work when Sei let go of their cocks and took hold of his arm, his grasp almost bruising.

"That's enough," Sei said. 

There was a sharp edge to his voice that Sly had never heard before and he pulled back, his eyes narrowing. Because that sure as hell had sounded like a command. And Sly tended to not do well with commands ... not even those that came from his darling brother. 

As if sensing the shift in mood, Sei's body language changed, losing the demanding, slightly aggressive edge it had taken on and relaxing into something much more open and yielding. 

"What I mean," he continued, "is that I don't need any more than that."

"You're joking, right?" Because Ren hadn't been fucked in _months_ and as of right now, they'd only done one dry finger. 

"I can take it." Sei explained, as if he knew exactly what Sly was thinking. 

"Seriously?"

The look in Sei's eyes stirred up something raw and dangerous need inside him. He shifted positions suddenly, taking Sei by the shoulders and pinning him against the bed with the weight of his body. Sei went lax beneath him, lying still and looking up at him, his eyes glittering with a deep, yearning darkness that called out to Sly in a way he couldn't describe. 

Fuck it.

If this is what Sei said he wanted, Sly was sure as hell going to give it to him. Besides, it wasn't like Ren hadn't done the same to him _and_ Aoba a time or two. And Sly remembered how deliciously that sharp burn had hurt. 

He took hold of his cock, pumping it until it was slick with precome, and moved to line himself up. He pushed in -- hard -- forcing himself into the tight, narrow passage. The sounds Sei made as he continued his way inside were nothing short of pornographic -- low moans and soft catches in his breath that grew in intensity the further Sly worked himself in. By the time he was fully inside, Sei had worked himself into quite a state. 

"Don't stop," he said, thrusting his hips forward in a vain attempt to get more of Sly inside him. 

It was hot as fuck.

"Greedy," Sly said, grabbing his hips sharply to stop the motion. Sei was large enough and the angle such that he could have easily continued, but instead he immediately stilled and looked to Sly in anticipation. 

\-- _so that's what's he's looking for ..._ \--

Sly shifted his weight so that he was leaning over Sei and grabbed his wrists, moving his arms above his head and pressing them into the mattress. He watched as Sei's pupils blew wide open, his breath coming in sharp pants. Sly pulled back slightly, then thrust back in, grinding into Sei.

"You like that?" he asked as he tightened his grip on Sei's wrists.

"Yes," Sei breathed in reply. "I can take it." 

To anyone else, that last part would have seemed a reassurance. A granting of permission. Like this, after all, Sei appeared the picture of submission. But there was no doubt in Sly's mind that he'd just been given an order. 

And strangely enough, being balls deep in his twin brother made Sly much more open to being ordered around. 

So he gave Sei exactly what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> For the very talented [epiproctan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/epiproctan), who requested "them doing something disgustingly domestic or brutally fucking each other." (I hope you don't mind my taking the "brutal fucking" part at face value.)
> 
> This started out by my deciding that I needed to take my foursome writing to a whole new level by attempting to write a canon-compliant DMMd foursome. And then it turned into this piece of ... yeah, I don't know. Really, I don't.
> 
> Special thanks to _re:code_ , for giving me the canon necessary to bring our dear Sei back the way I've been wanting to for six months, but couldn't figure out until I saw the Mizuki route. Because really -- if Aoba's Reason can create a duplicate of Restraint, there's no reason Sei can't have a Desire out there floating around on the radio waves able to replicate the rest of him ... right? (also, no one will convince me that N+C didn't specifically put that shit in there so they can bring back Sei in the next game.)


End file.
